You'll Regret It Someday, Cindy Vortex!
by Friends23
Summary: Cindy is so mean and rude to Jimmy. Jimmy can't stand it and tries to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry but my last story was a little weird and not so good. So I'm trying to make this as clean as possible!_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this show, Jimmy Neutron!**  
_

* * *

_**You'll Regret It Someday, Cindy Vortex!  
**_

James Neutron walked down the narrow hallway down to his class room. He had the happiest feeling for one reason, his birthday. He didn't expect a lot of present from his class mates especially since he was the geek of the class. He walked in the small class room where all his class mates sat in there regular seats. He had been late again, only because his mother wanted to give him all the presents she bought him. He sat down and open his desk and put his big notebook in it. He closed in to find Sheen's face in his.

"Happy Birthday, Jimmy!" Sheen said. He held a poorly wrapped present in his hand.

"Thanks Sheen!" Jimmy smiled, taking the package out of Sheen's hands.

"I have one too!" Carl said, waddling towards Jimmy's desk. He held a small package that looked like Carl ate chips right off of the box.

"Thanks. I guess" Jimmy said as he grabbed the box with two fingers.

The boys went back to their desks and Ms. Fowl started the lesson on whales. Jimmy found himself bored and pulled a notebook out of his backpack and began to draw a layout of his new invention. He drew until it was time for the math lesson. Math was his favorite subject and so was science. Ms. Fowl didn't do much scientific expirements because of the school budget. Besides Jimmy did that for fun, it wouldn't be fun if he did it in school everyday.

"Class open your text books to page 23!" Ms. Fowl squawked.

"Ms. Fowl!" Cindy said, raising her hand to catch her attention.

"Yes, Cindy?" She squawked again.

"Are we aloud to draw during our classes" Cindy said as she gave Jimmy an evil smirk.

"No!" Ms. Fowl said as she slowly approached Jimmy.

Jimmy quickly shut the book and put in under his desk.

"Jimmy, can you show the class what you are doing now?" Ms. Fowl asked as she bent down and picked up the notebook. Jimmy got up shyly and grabbed the notebook out of her hands. He started to explain something that no one knew what he was saying. Butch crumpled up a paper and threw it at Jimmy.

"Hey!" Jimmy said, trying to block the other one Butch threw.

"Butch?" Ms. Fowl said, then squawked.

"Sorry, Ms. Fowl" Butch replied.

* * *

_A/N: I never make long chapters!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Doll Problems

_A/N: This may be the worst story of my life but who gives a poop!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Doll Problems _

At lunch, Jimmy and Sheen sat down at a small lunch table waiting for Carl to finish talking to Ms. Fowl. Jimmy opend Sheen's present while they waited. It was a UltraLord doll that looked like Sheen just put one of his old ones in a random box.

"Uh, Thanks, Sheen" Jimmy said as he wrinkled his nose and pushed it aside.

"Its was my first UltraLord!" Sheen said as he picked up the box and kissed it. Just then Carl come up with a stack of books. He set them on the the table, then a crack some from his back.

"Ow! My back, I think I broke it!" He screamed, holding his lower back.

Jimmy picked up Carl's present and opened it too. He opened it and picked up the Llama doll. Carl pulled the exact one out. So now all three of them were holding a doll. Cindy walked past them a giggled.

"Look guys, Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl are playing with dolls!" Cindy laughed walking to her table. The room roared with laughter at the boys.

'THERE NOT DOLLS, THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!" Sheen cried out in his defence.

"I think I'll just get back to class" Jimmy said, embarressed.

"O.K I'll be going in a minute!" Carl called back.

Jimmy walked in the class room and flopped in his chair. No one was there, not even Ms. Fowl. Cindy and Libby walked in the room and Cindy gave Jimmy a smirk.

"I've got some old doll clothes, if you want them" She laughed and gave Libby a high five.

"Would you just stop!" Jimmy shouted. "You're going to regret this one day, Cindy Vortex!"

Cindy stood there shocked, then began to laugh. She didn't seem scared or anything. _It was no use, she will never stop! _Jimmy thought.

* * *

A/N: THE END. No, just kidding. I'm working on the third chapter now. Hope you like it! R/R!

* * *


End file.
